


Unwelcome Company

by matrixrefugee



Category: Princess Tutu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Duck has some intruders in her pond, but Fakir looks out for her.





	Unwelcome Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Princess Tutu, Ahiru, Geese can be such jerks.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/61781.html?thread=2928981&format=light#cmt2928981) Set post-anime

It happened as regularly as the clock striking in Kinkan Town. It would be a lovely day and the waters of the pond would be quite still, perfect for swimming. Ahiru would paddle out to where Fakir kept his boat docked, hoping he might be out there, and if he wasn't, she planned to swim around it till he came along.

And then *they* would show up, four grey squonking geese, coming in for a landing and sending up splashes so big the waves sometimes swamped her, startling her out of a daydream. She'd have to swim back to the surface, and sometimes, just for spite, one of the geese would pull her topknot feathers or push her under on purpose. The rest would start honking raucously, as if they were laughing at her. This only annoyed her all the more and sometimes she'd try and chase them. But of course they were bigger and could out-paddle her if they didn't feel like chasing her back.

At least they flew off when they saw Fakir coming, or if they didn't, he'd toss a few well-aimed pebbles in their direction to drive them off.

But he finally got them to leave her alone, one day in particular, when he shouted after them, "Leave Ahiru alone, or I will write you into my next story." He likely had a less-than-pleasant ending in mind for them.


End file.
